Breaking and Making
by Dude.Get-A-Tree
Summary: Kaiba forgets their anniversary, yet again. What will he do when Joey finally walks out?


_**DudeGetATree: **_ Hello again my fair Fans of Fiction. How are't thou? It has been awhile, hasn't it? Well, I'm working on a lot of fics, so let us get this show on the road.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters. **

_**DudeGetATree: **_ Alright, now that we got that out of the way, let's start up this one-shot, shall we? There might be a little OOCness on Kaiba's part, but it's for a good cause!

**~.~**

**Breaking and Making**

_By: DudeGetATree_

**~.~**

Joey slammed the door behind him, but it opened again only a moment later when Seto stormed in.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Seto yelled at his lover who grabbed a duffel bag out of the closet and began opening drawers and grabbing his stuff.

"Like you care." The blonde's accent was thick due to the harshness in his tone.

"Joey, stop." Seto tried to remain calm, but watching his boyfriend pack his bags in front of him was starting to scare him. Was he going to leave?

"Just shut up, Kaiba. I'm done here!" He zipped up the bag as quick as he could and began to storm out the door. The brunette grabbed the blonde's wrist.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" He snapped, not even knowing why his boyfriend was so upset. What could he have done?

"Why don't you try looking at the calendar for once." Joey yanked his wrist out of Kaiba's grasp and then continued to storm out of the mansion.

"It's the 6th!" Joey made an exasperated noise as he kept walking, his boyfriend following close behind. "How could that possibly be relevant?"

"When you figure it out, maybe I'll come back to ya." He dropped the key to the mansion on the end table by the door and stalked out.

"What the FUCK?" He punched the closest wall.

"Whoa." His younger brother's voice scared him. "I take it your anniversary didn't go as planned."

_Shit._

**~.~**

Yugi answered the door. "Oh, hi there, Kaiba. Look Yami, it's Kaiba." The older looking male walked to the door.

"Well, it is. What brings you to us?"

"Have you two seen the mutt?" Yugi frowned for a second and Yami narrowed his eyes at the degrading nickname. "Oh, Ra! It's a pet name. Have you two seen _Joseph_?"

"No, not since yesterday morning. Is something wrong?" Yugi looked concerned.

"We had a small disagreement." Kaiba stated calmly.

"By disagreement, you mean that you forgot a date, correct?" Yami smirked at the brunette's slight discomfort. "I see. Well, Joey has been having to deal with a lot of stress lately. Trying to keep his grades up, applying for colleges, the growing distance between the two of you. I'm sure whatever date you two had that you missed meant a lot to the boy. If he left, I can certainly see why. This isn't the first time." Seto glared at Yami.

"My business with Joey is none of your concern."

"Then why are you knocking on our doorstep?" Yugi franticly looked between the two and gently pushed his lover back inside.

"Sorry, Kaiba." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "He can come off rude sometimes, but he does mean well...I'm really not sure where he is though. He left us a voicemail last night and seemed really upset. When you find him, I hope you two work things out." He gave the other man a sad smile and closed the door.

**~.~**

Tea smiled at the brunette on her doorstep. "Yes, Kaiba?"

"Have you seen the mu- I mean, _Joseph_?"

"Joseph? Joseph? I don't know any Jose-"

"Cut the crap, Tea! Have you seen Joey or not?"

"Hey! I'm not one of your maids who you can just order around with your money, Kaiba. No, I _haven't_ seen Joseph!" She slammed the door with one hard swing. "AND EVEN IF I DID, I WOULDN'T TELL YOU!" She yelled through the door, and then he could her footsteps stomping throughout the house.

**~.~**

Seto banged on the door once more. "I'm coming, I'm coming." He heard Tristan's voice from somewhere within the house. The door swung open and standing in front of him was one of his boyfriend's best friends with bed hair. "What do you w-?" The teen cut himself off when he saw who was actually on his doorstep. His eyes narrowed, "What do you want?"

"Is Joseph here?"

"Like I would tell you." Tristan crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame. Kaiba's eyes narrowed as well.

"Listen-"

"No, you listen, dirt bag. I'm tired of getting called in the middle of the night after you stupid ass arguments with Joey. I'm tired of being the house he crashes at when you forget dates, study sessions, anniversaries, hell even when you forget to look at him that day. I'm tired of the way you treat my best friend. Joey isn't just another toy you can buy, Kaiba. He's a human, and he loves you. You can't just buy him off whenever you're mad. One day, your money isn't going to be enough." Before Seto could retaliate, the door was slammed in his face.

**~.~**

Kaiba closed the door of the limo and slammed his head against the rest. He had went to everyone of his friend's houses. He searched the boy's favorite restaurants and other attractions. Kaiba even called his sister, Serenity, but she didn't even know what was going on, let alone knew where he was.

All of his conversations with his friends kept recurring in his head.

" _One day, your money isn't going to be enough."_

" _I'm not one of your maids who you can just order around with your money, Kaiba."_

"_If he left, I can certainly see why. This isn't the first time." _

And what was Yami talking anyways? Struggling with his homework and applying for colleges? Growing distance between us? Were these really problems that Joey was facing? Had he really thought the two were growing apart. Yes, Seto missed the occasional date night, but he normally bought him something afterward to make up for it, did Joey think he was buying his love?

"Was I?" He asked himself quietly.

"Master Kaiba?" Kaiba's driver interrupted his thoughts. "Where to now, Sir?" He thought and thought, but couldn't think of anywhere else the blonde could be.

"Take me home." The teen demanded.

Kaiba stalked into the mansion, brisking past the game room where Mokuba sat by himself. He made his way to his room and without even changing, laid on his bed. His room was still a mess from Joey's earlier rampage. How he missed the boy already. Seto sighed. He had to make this right. He turned on his side. He just didn't know how.

Kaiba's eyes shot open once again. He hadn't been able to get much sleep all night. He rolled over and looked at the clock. 4:45am. It was Monday. Busiest day of the week. Seto never went to class on Mondays, just asked for the homework assignments on Friday or Tuesday. The boy got out of bed slowly, grabbed his leather jacket from yesterday, and went into work exactly how he was. He was not in the mood. He left a note for Mokuba on the kitchen counter where he knew the young boy would find it and walked off.

**~.~**

The building was empty. It's the earliest the CEO has ever been in the office, and it wouldn't admit it out loud, but the it was eery not having anyone in the building. No secretaries, no assistants, not even any janitors. He took the elevator to the highest floor where he office was placed. Although Seto was at work, he couldn't imagine getting anything done this morning. Joey was probably still furious with him, and after a somewhat sleepless night of thinking, he could understand why. Looking back on the two year relationship, Seto realized that he did forget about a lot of things he and Joey were supposed to do together. Annual fairs, dances that the blonde wanted to attend, trips to the lake that he had promised, and now their second anniversary. Of course Joey understood that the brunette was a business man, so there was of course going to be times where dates needed to be canceled, but Kaiba never realized how much he missed out on until now. _ I wouldn't be surprised if he never came back to me. _

Kaiba sighed. He loved Joey, he did. But the feelings of vulnerability he often felt when the other was mad at him still aggravated him, even two years later. He's never felt close to anyone other than Mokuba, and of course the younger brother never made him feel this way. So when Joey would storm off, often because of lack of attention the CEO gave him, it left Seto feeling vulnerable. Weak. Almost as if he was dependent on the other. He shook the thoughts away and entered his office. This wasn't the time to think of such things. He needed to get some work done. Kaiba turned on the lights to the office and his eyes widened.

There on the couch of his office, his blonde lover slept. He forgot that he gave the boy a key to his office awhile back, just in case he felt he needed one. Joey's eyes fluttered open as the lights turned on. Kaiba couldn't help but smirk at his boyfriend. He had been worried this whole time, and Joey had been around all along. Joey finally sat up, still taking in his surroundings, and finally his eyes met with Kaiba's. "What are you doing here?" He asked me sounding as tired as ever.

"I guess you have seemed to forget that this is _my_ office." Joey narrowed his eyes at brunette.

"I'm not the only one with a bad memory." Kaiba sighed and walked over to the couch where Joey sat. Although Joey didn't get up, he scooted as far away from the boy as possible without falling off.

"Pup-" Joey shot him a glare. "Joe, I, um, I don't know what to say."

"Pft. Typical." He started to gather up his clothes. "I'm tired of this you know."

"I know."

"You always forget everything."

"I know."

"The only time we actually spend time together is the limo ride to and from school."

"I know."

"This distance between us is killing me."

"I know."

"I just want to be a normal couple." He sighed.

"I know Joey, I know. I'm still trying to figure out what how to be a part of a couple, let alone a normal one." Seto grabbed Joey's hand and then placed it against his check. "I'm trying." Joey blushed at the gesture.

"Well, try harder." He yanked his hand away from his lover. "And quit being such a sap, will ya?" Seto smirked and grabbed Joey's hand again, only to kiss it softly.

"Come on, mutt. Let's get you home."

"Don't you have work. It's Monday."

"I'll take the d-" His cell phone alarm rang. Kaiba opened it only to remember he had an important meeting this morning. He looked back up at Joey who frowned a bit after reading the alarm. "I'll take the day off." Kaiba got up and grabbed Joey's duffel bag, and then extended his other hand to his baffled lover on the couch. "We'll go out to eat...Scratch that, I'll make you breakfast."

"You don't cook."

"You don't know that."

"Why don't you want to go out?" Joey asked as he walked hand and hand with Kaiba out of the office.

"I don't have to spend money on you to show you how much I love you." The brunette stated calmly. Joey tried his best to contain his smile as the two set off to the mansion.

**~.~**

_**DudeGetATree:**_ Catch that OOCness towards the end. I found it sweet. Aww, I KNEW YOU HAD A HEART, KAIBA!

Ahem...anyways...Review, but please don't be rude! If you found an issue you with it, you can take it up with me in a PM, not in a review where all my fans can read it and then be like, "Ew, I don't want to read this story now! This girl said that her grammar was atrocious." Then, I lose my fanbase, which isn't that big in the first place, and then I'm GOING TO BE UPSET! And girl, you don't want to see me upset. Just kidding...or am I?


End file.
